


A Shadowy Acquaintance.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired from the 2016 Halloween Calendar new art, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba the priest is on a mission to find someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadowy Acquaintance.

“A vampire? In our little town?”

Asked the man curiously at the traveler.

Aoba nodded as he sat down on the stool next to him at the bar. His tired, amber eyes focusing both on the tavern owner behind the bar and the attractive, well dressed customer who has just asked the question.

“Yes!  I’m searching for this vampire who ran away to this town about ten years ago. Do you have any information? or news of any incidents lately?”

Mizuki, the tavern owner, placed a cup of warm milk instead of Brandy for the traveler.

“Why do you need to know? Are you a vampire hunter of sort?” he asked after studying Aoba’s light robe under the dirty cloak.

Then he turned to the customer in dark suit, “well I have all sorts of customer coming to my tavern but never a priest. Right, Koujaku?”

Koujaku chuckled as he pushed back the glass of milk, “Give him the meat pie that Clear baked and water, I’ll pay for him. Our holy man here doesn’t like milk.”

Aoba blinked, “how do you know I hate milk? And oh, thank you very much! I haven’t had a meal since... never mind, I’m really grateful for your treat, sir.” He didn’t want to confess that he gave his money to the poor ever since he started on his travels. Aoba was so hungry and weak he almost passed out on the street.

The brunette smiled mysteriously, “h-how I know?...  don’t worry the little details perhaps I just had a good guess. And please dig in, have seconds even! It’ll be my pleasure to treat a travelling priest who inclined to visit our little town. Our local pastor put down his cross and took up arms and guns to track down an evil landlord who wronged his family tribe. I think he’s living peacefully with his eagles and hawks by now so our Sundays are pretty free.”

Mizuki raised an eyebrow, a little impress how Koujaku quickly recovered at the slip up just now of knowing Aoba’s aversion to milk.

Aoba looked crestfallen, “I see so I can’t ask the local priest for information…”

“So why are you here, Mr. Priest?” Mizuki inquired Aoba, “will you be our new father of the church or here to help us loss lambs to eradicate the pervert vampire who can’t get his fangs off our town ladies?”

Koujaku gave Mizuki a mild glare while his pal smirked, innocently wiping the glass with a cloth.

Aoba, whose oblivious to their silent eye contact, shook his head.

“Oh no, no! I have no exorcism power or the tools to vanish the undead. I… I have my personal reasons and ten years ago this town was where the vampire I searched for ran away to. I know it’s unlikely he’d stay here like some noble gentleman but there’s no harm in asking around.”

“Uh huh…” Mizuki smirked again as he gave that look to Koujaku which the brunette tried to loosened his nobleman’s neck tie nervously.

The gentleman faked a cough as he adjusted his pristine gloves, “You’re running a fool’s errand.”

Koujaku said with a serious tone, “there are no vampires or ghost in our peaceful, little town. Only moors, graveyards and the forest---“

“Oh but we do have… attractions that might interest you, sir.” Came another voice from behind Aoba’s back.

“Attractions?” the blue haired youth turned around to see a man about the same age as him. A smiley guy as he’s followed by a more stoic person behind him.

“Oh yes, for a quarter of your money, I’ll be your tour guide around the ruins of Flame Willow Mansion! It’s a spooky, abandoned castle at the outskirts of this town that used to be owned by a wealthy family.”

Koujaku almost dropped his glass at the name of that place. He’s been wondering where Kou and Hagima have their way in earning extra cash lately and to think it’s all from…

“Flame Willow Mansion? Is that where the vampire now lives?” Aoba abandoned the meat pie as he asked anxiously.

Kou smiled wider, “perhaps? There had been sightings and it’s not a surprise for that mansion has a very tragic past. They say that there was a boy who was cursed and lost his mind that he---“

“Enough!”

Everyone gasped in surprise at Koujaku’s outburst.

Belatedly realizing his mistake, the gentleman nervously laughed, “come now, Kou. You know I can’t handle spooky tales well.” feeling awkward and avoiding eye contact from Aoba, he stood up from his stool.

Kou blinked in confusion.

“W-well then it’s getting late…”,Koujaku quickly tried to leave as he slid the money on the table for their payment. “See you around, Aoba.”

With his cape blowing in the wind, the attractive man left the tavern like an actor who left the stage. Mizuki sighed as he cleaned up Koujaku’s glass while he realized Aoba still has this awestruck look.

“What’s wrong?”

“Red cape… raven hair… nobleman…” Aoba murmured to himself.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow, “yeah that’s Koujaku alright. He’s someone you can’t forget about after one meeting. “

“He called me… Aoba.”

“Yes he did. Is something the matte---?” Mizuki trailed off, realizing Koujaku’s second blunder!

Seeing the tavern owner’s reaction, Aoba suddenly lunged at Kou and grabbed his shoulders, “Mr. Kou!”

Kou almost fall back against Hagima, “w-what is it?”

“I truly apologize that I can’t afford your tour but please, tell me the location of Flame Willow mansion!”

****

Koujaku overlooked the ruined castle and gritted his teeth, “the fire should have burnt everything down… why did I return here?”

It took him by surprise when Aoba appeared at the tavern. He would have pretend to leave if it weren’t for his longing that made him stay rooted to that stool. Just for a bit longer he wanted to stay beside Aoba’s side. The accidental brush of their shoulders and the whiff of Aoba’s hair scent almost made the brunette crazy.

For years Koujaku has been running away and avoided the priest. The holy man who rescued him from the villagers who tried to nail his chest. That time Aoba was no more than 8 years old yet with a heart of gold who didn’t distinguish human or the undead, he had let Koujaku escape and lied to the villagers about the vampire’s chosen direction to flee.

Koujaku is forever grateful of Aoba’s help, it’s already merciful of him not to suck the blood of the child dry for letting him escape yet his crimson eyes can’t stop watching over the beautiful soul. Over the years, from afar, Koujaku would disguised himself and watched how Aoba grew up. Independent and the apple of his grandmother’s eyes, Aoba was someone Koujaku wanted to protect forever.

But his thoughts full of the youth made Koujaku sometimes careless. Few times Aoba realized he was being stalked by a creepy, blood-drinking monster. Often Koujaku escaped by morphing into a bird (he failed in transforming into a bat) and flew away. Now to think that Aoba made the decision to track him down at the next town… maybe it’s about time Koujaku move to another town. A little farther… but maybe he’ll come over to Aoba’s village and watch him during winter. Or Summer.

He softly gasped as his sharp senses took in a familiar scent of a person.

“Wait!”

Koujaku turned around and paled, “A-Aoba…?”

Aoba smiled and slowed down his run, “I knew it! You know my name when I didn’t even introduce myself back at the tavern! You ARE the vampire that time right? I know this time I didn’t get the wrong person!”

The brunette lost his voice at his third fatal mistake so he does what every panicking people did, run away!

“Wait!!” Aoba shouted a second time and gave chase!

But due to the darkness of the midnight and worrying Koujaku would morphed into a pretty crimson bird again, Aoba didn’t watch where he stepped down and fell into a pond!

*splash*

Koujaku froze when he heard the sound of water, “Aoba!!”

Turning around, Koujaku saw to his horror of Aoba swimming up for his life but the decades old of vines and leaves obstructed his movements, making him unable to escape! immediately Koujaku took off his cape and jumped in! He reached out to grab Aoba’s flailing hands because his soaked priest robe made him heavier to swim up. With an arm around Aoba’s neck, Koujaku helped them swim to the side and pulled Aoba to lay on his back on the earth.

“Aoba… Aoba!!”

But Aoba lost consciousness and his breaths became shallow.

“He must have swallowed some water… and his body is so cold. What should I do?”

Koujaku tried to calm his nerves, he must act quick or Aoba’s life will be in great danger!

*****

When Aoba next woke up, he realized he’s in a warm bedroom with the fireplace roaring and under the blanket he’s… naked.

“Wah!! What the---“

“Are you awake?”

A deep voice startled the priest more as he pulled the blanket up to his chin.

“K-Koujaku? What… where?”

“We’re at Mizuki’s place. I rented one of his room for you. Do you remember what happened? I’m so sorry, it was all my fault.”

Aoba took a moment to gather his thoughts as he watched Koujaku sat down at the foot of the bed and hand him a cup of warm tea. The gentleman… no, the vampire looked like a guilty criminal about to face his sentence in court. He’s smiling but his ruby eye looked everywhere but Aoba. The priest reached out for the cup but instead of taking the drink, he held both of Koujaku’s scarred hands.

“I finally found you… so your name was Koujaku… I somehow knew because… your back. That was all I remember, your wide and strong back as you tried your best to flee from the villagers… you were trying to get away without letting anyone get hurt…”

Well, look at that. Aoba went straight to the point unlike Koujaku who beat around the bushes.

“Why… did you let me escape that time, Aoba? I was a dangerous monster then. I could have killed you with my fangs or nails…”

Aoba chuckled and shyly held Koujaku’s cold palm in his smaller ones. He loves it, finally he got the chance to touch the elusive man he’s been searching for all these years, “please. That time you were as harmless as a hippo. Besides… you’re not dangerous, Koujaku. I’ve met humans who are far more monstrous than the undead.”

Koujaku was silent then asked another question, “then why are you here, Aoba? Why did you left your safe village and come all the way down here to this dangerous town? There are other vampires here who are crueler than me…”

“….Is Mizuki a vampire too?”

“Yes.”

“Kou and his friend as well?”

A nod.

“Did I enter a vampire village?” Aoba’s tone was calm and composed.

“Not entirely, it’s just that this place is more lenient between relationships of a human and vampires. Nevermind that, I was saying that if anything were to happen to you Aoba, like you could have been attacked or robbed---“

“I knew you’d watch over me, Koujaku.” Aoba grinned confidently.

“Eh?”

“Be it the dark, the empty church, the moonless night sky… they’re not scary. Since I was young, I somehow knew I’m never alone. That there is someone with a kind heart who watched over me. Now I know it was you, Koujaku. I was never alone because you were there with me all the time…”

“Aoba…”

“But I just don’t understand why you won’t come close and play with me. You were like a bird that whenever I try to come closer, you’ll fly away. It’s okay if we just talked… I wanted to share with you my secret hideouts that even granny didn’t know. My favourite spot under the tree at the garden where naps felt great and introduce the cute puppy I befriended at the market. I… I wanted to see you, Koujaku… all these years I wanted to meet you and not your shadow...”

The brunette looked away and gently pulled his hand free from Aoba’s grasp.

“We can’t… Aoba, do you understand your situation? You need to leave this place first thing in the morning and go back to your home. I am a vampire and I could possibly harm you. “

He’s a sinner.

Death was too merciful and so he was cursed to live forever as a vampire to carry the crimes he committed on his back.

The heavy sin of murdering his own mother.

He won’t allow himself to be near Aoba, he can’t.

It’s already enough that he watched over the boy from afar…. Protecting him… From this wall he built around himself. Even if it meant Koujaku witness Aoba falling in love with another person… or have the privilege to live their mortal days together as lovers… it’s fine with Koujaku this way. The sinner who lives forever in his fortress of blood soaked walls.

It’s fine.

It’s fine this way.

It’s really fine.

While he was silently in turmoil, suddenly Koujaku felt a pair of soft warm lips covering his pale ones.

“A-Aoba…?!”

Koujaku moved back in shock, it was only a simple brush but it jolted his blood from head to toe!

Aoba pouted, “so what if you’re a vampire?! I told you I’ve met humans who are far worse and heartless!”

“But… But I’m dangerous and could kill---“

“How can I think you’re dangerous when you were the one who helped granny to escape from her kidnappers?!”

Koujaku lost his voice, h-how could Aoba knew?

“I’m not a child anymore and it was granny who told me about my mysterious hero. You were wounded and fleeing from the villagers that time because you fought against the kidnappers that tried to take granny away. But the kidnappers spread the false news that you hurt them and called you the kidnapper.”

Aoba tearfully reached out and wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s neck.

“Do you know how grateful I was that you rescued granny? How long I waited for my chance to meet you? And now you’re saying I should pack up and leave?”

“Aoba …”

“Koujaku…”

The younger man looked up from where he rested his face against the adult’s chest. His expressive honey eyes pleading, his lips tempting for another taste…

In a soft voice, Aoba whispered, “please don’t leave me alone again, Koujaku… pleas---hnn! Mm…”

That was the final straw as next Aoba found himself on his back on the bed with his beloved on top of him. They kissed passionately and Aoba smiled in bliss when he felt those big hands caressed his skin. Especially how Koujaku, with the utmost gentility, explored the feel of Aoba’s soft blue strands. Usually Aoba hated it when people rudely grab his ponytail but not Koujaku… this special man is different for Aoba.

“Koujaku… Koujaku..”

Aoba called out his name again and again with tears at the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t know he’s crying from the pleasure of being embraced by his favourite person or that worrying look on the brunette’s face. What is this heavy feeling in his chest? Why is Koujaku looking at him with such melancholic expression?

“K-Kouja… ahn!”

Aoba couldn’t think straight because Koujaku’s touches and kisses made him loose his mind the next instant.

That night the two of them hold each other like there was no tomorrow.

Imagine Aoba’s heartbroken state when he next woke up, hoping to snuggle close to his life partner only to find the empty side of the bed.

“Koujaku?”

The hero is gone.

He’s nowhere in sight and all that’s left to signify last night’s love making wasn’t a wishful dream was the presence of the red cape that Koujaku wore.

Koujaku wrapped the cape over Aoba’s nude shoulders before he left.

“No… no, don’t do this again to me Koujaku… why?”

Desperately Aoba hugged the cape tight to his chest. Tearing up as he understood belatedly why Koujaku’s face was marred with such worry and sadness the night before.

The adult male still can’t allow himself to love Aoba, that’s why he’s missing now.

Koujaku ran away, again.

After crying his heart out and wiping away frustrated tears, Aoba sniffled and climbed out the bed to wear his robe. This time he wore Koujaku’s cape like a protection charm instead of his old cloak.

“You… stupid hippo. Don’t think I won’t search for you.”

Determined, Aoba run down the stairs and began his journey to search for his Koujaku. He knew the man has something he’s keeping from Aoba but that won’t stop him. Aoba will find Koujaku even if it means he has to search to the ends of the Earth!

…..

…………..

………………………

END?


End file.
